Kencan Buta
by Kim Keyna
Summary: "Karena sesungguhnya waktu bisa merubah segala, bahkan mencairkan sesuatu yang lama beku"/Akhirnya Itachi mulai menyadari kalau seminggu ini Sasuke suka memakai warna pink/Aku hanya menguji keberuntunganku, dan ternyata aku memang tidak seberuntung Sasuke/Chapter 4 update/Happy Reading, Minna/R
1. Chapter 1

"**Kencan Buta"**

**Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dan saya cuma pinjem karakter saja,**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke – Haruno Sakura**

***Pair nomor satu favoritku***

**Warning : Pertemuan Awal diadaptasi dari Drama Korea "Wedding" Jang Nara**

**Namun kelanjutan kisah mengalir sesuai ide yang terlintas di otak author saja.**

**Sudah pasti ceritanya jauh dari canon.**

**Tapi saya mencoba untuk tidak Out of Character.**

**Genre : Romance**

"Pertemuan tak terduga dengan seseorang yang berhasil membuatmu tak berkedip selama tiga detik kadang bisa menyebabkan penyakit tidak bisa tidur"

**~Sakura Pov**

Kau tau istilah tentang kencan buta? Itu loh… sebuah pertemuan dengan seorang ehem sebut saja lelaki yang tidak kau kenal sama sekali. Awalnya kau tak tahu wajahnya, tempat tinggalnya, bahkan silsilah keluarganya. Dan kalian tahu, sekarang aku terjebak dalam dua kata keramat itu, 'Kencan Buta'. Ini semua gara-gara sahabat nomor satuku, Yamanaka Ino. Dia memaksaku untuk segera mengakhiri masa lajangku yang sungguh aku sangat menikmatinya, jujur saja. Tapi dia dengan percaya diri menyuruhku untuk segera mencari pacar. Atau bisa dibilang calon suami jika kalian memandang bahwa umur 25 tahun sudah pantas untuk menikah. Hah… mentang-mentang dia sudah menikah dengan salah satu pelukis terkenal Konoha, Shimura Sai dan tengah mengandung anaknya. Dan yahh…. Dengan bodohnya aku mengikuti sarannya untuk mengikuti sebuah kencan buta ini, lagi. Lagi? Jangan salah, aku sering sekali mengikuti kencan buta yang dijadwalkan oleh Ino. Namun sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan yang tepat.

Oh… terima kasih aku ucapkan untuknya.

Lihatlah aku, duduk manis di sebuah Café yang sangat minimalis dengan berbagai macam ukiran khas bunga Jepang di dindingnya dan lampion-lampion kecil yang menggatung di setiap sudut ruangan, sungguh menambah kesan romantis. Aku memakai baju terusan warna pink favoritku dan jreng..jreng..jreng…. lihatlah di depanku sudah ada lelaki yang sangat tampan dan keren dengan setelan kemeja berwarna biru dongker dan dasi berwarna hitam garis-garis tengah memandangi jalan yang ada di balik jendela tempat kami duduk. Kalian tahu, hampir setengah jam aku terjebak dalam situasi yang kikuk seperti ini. Tanpa ada pembicaraan, hanya sesekali terdengar suara hembusan nafas dan suara sendok yang beradu dengan garpu. Astaga… Kamisama tolong aku, raungku dalam hati. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Mulutku sudah gatal untuk mengeluarkan sejumlah kata.

Sabar Sakura sabar…..

Ehemm akhirnya ku beranikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Mm… namaku Haruno Sakura, kau?" tanyaku. Kuulurkan tangan kananku di depannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sahutnya membalas uluran tanganku.

"Kau, bekerja dimana, Uchiha san?" tanyaku. Dia, sebut saja Uchiha Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan dan mulai memandangku. Ah wow… jujur saja tatapannya membuatku ingin pingsan. Terlalu menusuk.

"Aku berkerja di Uchiha Corp." Jawabnya.

"Oh.." Jujur saja aku bingung menanggapinya bagaimana. Hey…. 'Tidakkah kau bertanya balik padaku, Uchiha?' Aku mulai kesal dengan sikapnya yang menjawab seperlunya. Oh… greattt kami kembali terdiam. Kulihat dia malah membuka HP dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

"Kau sibuk, Uchiha san?" tanyaku tak enak.

"Hn" sahutnya. Jawaban macam apa itu, raungku dalam hati. Sabarr….

"Apa kau seorang dokter?" tiba-tiba ia mengalihkan matanya dari layar handphone hitam miliknya. Aku sedikit tersentak kaget. 'Darimana dia tahu?'. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"I..ya, bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku, Dia melihat ke arahku. Tepatnya ke bagian ehem *nelen ludah* dadaku. Reflek aku segera menyilangkan kedua tanganku untuk menutupinya. Kyaaaaaa… dia mesum. Kulihat bibirnya sedikit berkedut, seperti menahan tawa. 'Apanya yang lucu'.

"_Name tag_mu masih tertempel di bajumu." Ujarnya menahan tawa. Kulihat arah pandangnya dan kutemukan _name tag_ dengan tulisan Dr. Haruno.

"Oh…" aku pun menepuk jidatku, kulepas _name tag_ku dan kutaruh dalam tas mungil warna softpinkku. Astaga… apa yang telah aku pikirkan. Ingin rasanya aku tenggelam atau tertelan bumi Kamisama. Betapa malunya aku menyangka dia melihat…. ah lupakan.

"Emm…. Bukankah dalam kencan buta harusnya kau menanyakan tentang diriku, seperti apa hobbyku atau warna kesukaanku." Aku mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hn.."

"Astaga…. Kau ini. Hn-mu itu artinya apa?" aku mulai jengkel.

"Silakan ceritakan tentang dirimu!" ujarnya. Ahh… tapi terdengar seperti perintah.

"Mm…. Yah… seperti yang kau katakan tadi, aku salah satu Dr. Anak di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Aku suka sekali warna pink. Yah.. kau pasti sudah bisa menebaknya bukan. Selain warna rambutku yang memang berwarna pink, hampir seluruh baju dan barang milikku berwarna pink. Lalu, aku sangat suka sekali keramaian. Dalam suasana sedih pun aku lebih memilih tenggelam di lautan keramaian. Aku suka jus strawberry dan pudding cherry. Lalu… mmm…. Apalagi yah? Oh iya, aku anak tunggal. Jadi beginilah aku, kadang terkesan egois dan manja. Sekarang ceritakan tentang dirimu, Uchiha san!"

"Sasuke." Sahutnya cepat.

"Eh…" aku melongo tak mengerti.

"Panggil aku Sasuke."

"O…., Sasuke…. kun!" aku mengikuti apa yang ia sarankan. Tapi yahh… kutambahkan suffiks kun. Ia mendelik tajam ke arahku. Aku mengernyit heran. Apanya yang salah? Atau dia tidak suka aku tambahkan kun.

"Ano…, gomen Sasuke… Ya… Sasuke." Aku tergagap tak jelas.

"Tak apa. Aku suka tomat, kesunyian, dan aku tak suka makanan manis" jawabnya datar. Jawaban macam apa itu. Singkat padat dan membuat otakku penat. Hah,,, dingin sekali dia itu.

~I love u, I love u, uu… uu…~ Lagu 2NE1 I love u berdering dari Hpku, tanda ada pesan masuk.

**From : Ino**

**Bagaimana dengan kencanmu? Dia pria yang tampan kah?**

Aku terkikik geli memandang layar Hpku. Langsung saja tanganku mengetik sesuatu untuk membalasnya.

**From : Sakura**

**Kau tau, Ino. Dia sangat tampan**

Hpku terus saja berbunyi. Hah… Sepertinya aku harus ke toilet sebentar deh.

"Ano, Sasuke kun. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Ijinku.

"Hn." Begitu mendengar sahutannya, aku pun bergegas menuju toilet yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku. Aku takut dianggap orang gila tersenyum tak jelas saat membaca beberapa pesan yang masuk.

**From : Tenten**

**Baju apa yang kau pakai, Saku chan?**

**From : Hinata**

**Ano.. Saku chan, sukses kah kencannya?**

Aku melihat ke arah cermin. Sementara HPku masih terus saja berdering tanda beberapa pesan masuk. Aku merapikan rambut panjang sepunggungku, menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut pinkku ke telinga. Lalu aku cari tombol kamera dan Klik…. Aku memotret separuh badanku.

**From : Sakura**

**Lihatlah! Ini baju yang aku pakai.**

Aku pun mengirimkan foto yang baru saja aku ambil tadi.

**From : Tenten**

**Astaga, PINK lagi! Kau ini Saku chan. Tidak ada baju selain warna pink kah?**

**From : Hinata**

**Manis**

**From : Ino**

**KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMAKAI BAJU PILIHANKU, SAKUUUU?**

Aku mngerucutkan bibirku saat kubaca balasan dari mereka. Hufff… mereka kadang menyebalkan, tapi tidak untuk Hinata.

**From : Sakura**

**Sudah, jangan banyak protes. Nanti akan aku ceritakan hasil kencannya. Aku akan menemuinya lagi. Tidak enak meninggalkannya terlalu lama.**

**Bye…**

**~ End Sakura pov**

~~~~0000~~~

**~Sasuke Pov**

Lama sekali, gadis pink itu. Dasar wanita. Hah… kalau saja aku tidak menuruti si baka dobe untuk mengikuti kencan buta ini. Mungkin saat ini aku tengah berbaring santai di apartement tanpa harus terjebak dengan si gadis cerewet itu. Ini juga gara-gara baka Aniki. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seseorang mengatakan kalau kau terancam menjadi bujang lapuk. Astaga… demi kakek Madara yang sudah tenang di alam saja, aku akan membunuh orang yang tega mengatakan hal itu padaku. Tapi… yahh… aku tidak mungkin kan mencekik Anikiku yang bodoh itu. Parahnya lagi, saat aku menceritakan hal itu kepada si Dobe itu, dia malah setuju dengan pendapat Itachi. Dan menyuruhku mengikuti kencan buta ini. Hah…. Tidakkah mereka menyadari bahwa aku Uchiha Sasuke teramat mustahil mendapat julukan bujang lapuk, eh.

Tiba-tiba lamunanku buyar saat melihat si rambut pink mulai mendekat ke arahku. Kulihat dia masih memegang handphone flip warna pink miliknya sambil sesekali tersenyum geli. Entah apa yang membuat mukanya terlihat bahagia seperti itu. Aku tak peduli. Dia kembali duduk di kursinya dan tersenyum manis ke arahku. Manis.

"Gomen, Sasuke kun. Membuatmu terlalu lama menunggu."

"Hn."

"Habis ini, kau ada acara kemana, Sasuke kun?" tanyanya. Sesekali kulihat matanya memandang bajuku, ah.. tepatnya dasiku. Apanya yang salah? Aku menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku, Haruno?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, aku malah balik bertanya padanya.

"Panggil aku Sakura!" ralatnya

"Ano…. Harusnya saat kau memakai baju berwarna gelap, dasimu harus berwarna sedikit lebih terang." Ujarnya.

"Sepertinya dasi warna pink lebih cocok dengan kemejamu!" lanjutnya. Krik krik…. 'Apa aku tidak salah dengar?' Warna pink… What the….

"Kau kelihatan seperti orang tua dengan dasi seperti itu." Lanjutnya lagi. 'APA? Gadis ini benar-benar cerewet'.

"Hn." Jujur saja aku malas untuk menganggapi komentar-komentarnya tentang penampilanku. Oke aku mengaku, selama ini aku sama sekali tidak pernah memperhatikan penampilanku. Yang penting aku terlihat rapi tanpa harus memadukan warna-warna yang seharusnya menjadi sepadan. Toh.. orang-orang di sekelilingku tetap memandang kagum ke arahku.

"Lain kali saat kau akan membeli dasi, aku akan menemanimu" tawarnya.

"Hn." percaya diri sekali dia.

"Habis ini kau kemana, Sasuke kun?" dia mengulangi pertanyaan yang belum sempat aku jawab.

"Aku ada rapat jam 2 siang nanti di Kantor." Jawabku. Kulihat dia hanya ber-oh dan kembali memandang ke jalan sesekali menyuapkan sesendok pudding cherrynya ke dalam mulut mungilnya. Dia tak menyadari kalau sedari tadi aku memadanginya. Jujur saja, gadis ini kelihatan berbeda. Super duper cerewet, dan baru kali ini aku menemui gadis yang dengan berani mengomentari penampilanku bahkan menganggap penampilanku ini seperti **orang tua**. Kulihat pudingnya sudah habis. Mengambil_ tissue_ yang ada di sebelah kanannya dan mulai membersihkan mulutnya yang belepotan _fla_. 'Seperti anak kecil' sunggutku dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Tidak!" elakku. Dia hanya ngerucutkan bibir mungilnya. 'lucu'. Tiba-tiba ia melirik Hpnya dan memandang tajam ke arahku.

"Hn?"

"Bukankah 15 menit lagi kau ada rapat?" Aku melirik ke arah jam tangan hitamku. 1.45 PM. 'Ah… benar juga'.

Aku melambaikan tangan ke arah pelayan untuk minta _bill_. Kulihat salah seorang pelayan menghampiri mejaku begitu melihat lambaian tanganku dan menyodorkan _bill_nya. Aku merogoh kantong celanaku mengambil dompet dan beberapa lembar uang dan kuberikan pada pelayan itu. Tanpa menunggu kembalian, aku pun langsung mengajak gadis bawel ini keluar. Dia melihat kea rah pelayan itu tersenyum kecil dan mengucapkan salam. 'sopan'.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku pada gadis pink di sebelahku saat kami sampai di tepi jalan. Dia menatap lucu ke arahku. Matanya memutar terlihat seperti berpikir 'mungkin'. Menghembuskan nafas kecil

"Ah… mungkin aku akan berjalan-jalan ke taman saja. Mencari udara segar." Jawabnya sambil memandang ke arah jalan menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Jujur kukatakan kalau gadis ini lucu sekali. 'Aktif bahkan sangat aktif'

"Kau mencari apa?"

"Taxi"

"…."

"TAXI!" teriaknya. Aku tersentak kaget mendengar suara cemprengnya. Kamisama…..

Kulihat taxi yang berhasil terjerat teriakan supersoniknya mulai menepikan diri.

"Aku duluan yah, Sasuke kun. Ah.. iya hampir lupa. Ini kartu namaku." Ujarnya memberikan kartu namanya yang lagi-lagi berwarna pink. Aku merogoh dompetku dan memberinya kartu nama juga. Dia tersenyum kecil dan mulai memasuki taxinya.

"Jaa Sasuke kun!" ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Taxinya pun berlalu pergi. Aku memandang kartu nama pink itu, Haruno Sakura. Kuselipkan kartu nama itu dalam kantong celanaku.

~~~~0000~~~

~At Rumah Sakit Konoha

Rumah Sakit Konoha hari ini terlihat begitu ramai, beberapa perawat terlihat sibuk berlalu lalang membawa pasien. Di sudut kiri terlihat beberapa suster muda tengah terkikik geli dan tersenyum saat dua orang Dokter tampan melewati mereka. Ada anak kecil meraung-raung menangis ketika sang Ibu melarangnya berlari-lari di koridor. Benar-benar ramai.

Beralih ke sudut kanan rumah sakit ini. Di sana terdapat salah satu ruangan dengan pintu sedikit terbuka. Terlihat dua wanita muda cantik tengah berbincang di dalam ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Dr. Haruno'. Yang satu berambut merah muda dengan setelan jas berwarna putih dan kemeja berwarna pink tengah duduk di di kursi singgasananya, dan wanita satu laginya berambut pirang dengan poni menjuntai menangkup wajah cantiknya dengan setelan jas warna putih juga namun kemejanya berwarna kuning cerah tengah berdiri sambil memeriksa beberapa dokumen yang dibawanya.

"Jadi…. Bagaimana dengan kencan butamu kemarin, dokter merah muda?" tanya gadis pirang yang duduk di depan meja kerja sang gadis yang dipanggil merah muda.

"Begitulah, Ino. Dia tampan, bahkan tidak berlebihan kalau aku menyebutnya sangat amat tampan. Tapi ah…. Dia dingin sekali, Ino. Kau tau, kemarin 80% pembicaraan kita didominasi oleh mulutku. Dia hanya bertanya dan menjawab seperlunya saja." Suaranya terdengar berat seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Kau tertarik dengannya, Saku?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Entahlah, Ino. Jujur kukatakan aku senang bertemu dengannya. Dan aku suka mata elangnya, Ino. Ah… aku tak bisa berkutik saat matanya menatap tajam ke arahku. Sampai sekarang pun aku ingat betul bentuk wajahnya." Sakura mulai mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

"Lalu apa dia sudah menghubungimu lagi?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Itu dia masalahnya, Ino. Selama aku mengikuti kencan buta yang kau jadwalkan untukku, hampir semua pria yang kencan denganku malamnya langsung menghubungiku. Tapi…. Sampai sekarang dia tak menghubungiku, Ino" ujar Sakura frustasi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang menghubunginya duluan, Saku. Kau menyimpan nomornya kan?" Ino mulai mengeluarkan sarannya. Yah… Ino tahu kalau Sakura itu sangat minim pengalaman dalam hal percintaan. Beberapa kali Ino mengenalkan teman-teman Sai pada Sakura selalu saja ditolaknya. Macam-macam alasannya, ada yang terlalu urakan, jorok, atau terlalu berisik. Untuk kata terakhir Ino tak habis pikir, Sakura tidak suka cowok berisik. Tidak sadarkah dia bahwa dia juga sangat berisik. 'Huffff'

"Tidak ah. Aku tidak mau, Ino. Aku akan menunggunya menghubungiku duluan!" putus Sakura.

"Ah… Terserah kamu, Saku. Tapi jika dia sampai tidak menghubungimu bagaimana? Ayo lah. Kalau kau memang tertarik dengannya tak apa kau yang maju duluan, eh" Ino kembali menyarankan. Jujur saja, Ino ingin Sakura segera mendapat pacar. Kadang dia kasian pada sahabat nomor satunya itu.

"Ya.. ya… kita liat saja nanti, Ino" Sakura menghela nafas pasrah

"Eh, bagaimana keadaan Konohamaru? Kau sudah catat perkembangannya kan?" Sakura mulai menanyakan keadaan salah satu pasien kesayangannya.

"Sudah, Dokter. Ini catatan kesehatannya" ujar Ino sambil menyodorkan catatan kesehatan Konohamaru.

"Terima kasih, Ino sayang. Susterku yang paling cantik, eh" canda Sakura.

"Ah… aku akan mengabari Paman Jirayya dulu. Dia sangat menghawatirkan cucunya itu"

"Hey, bukankah besok Konohamaru sudah boleh pulang Saku. Dia sudah terlalu sehat untuk terus mendekam di rumah sakit ini." Ino mengingatkan.

"Hampir saja aku lupa, Ino. Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku, Ino. Paman Jirayya pasti akan senang mendengarnya.

~~~~~0000~~~~~

**~At Uchiha Corp**

**~ Sasuke Pov**

Apa aku harus menghubungi gadis merah muda itu? Aku menimang-nimang kartu nama pink pemberiannya. Ah.. apa peduliku. Aku pun membuang kartu nama itu di tempat sampah yang terdapat di sudut ruangan kerjaku.

Kring kring kring…

Telepon di mejaku berdering

"Moshi moshi…" ujarku

"Maaf tuan, saya hanya mengingatkan kalau jam 7 malam nanti akan ada rapat dengan Kolega kita dari Sabaku Corp di Ameterasu Restaurant" suara sekretarisku, Karin terdengar diseberang sana.

"Hn" sahutku sambil menutup telepon.

Oh…. Sial. Aku lupa membawa baju ganti. Sepertinya aku harus mampir ke Butik terlebih dahulu. Kulangkahkan kakiku, segera beranjak dari ruangan yang membuatku penat ini. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, Kuambil kartu warna pink yang sempat kubuang tadi. 'Tak ada salahnya menyimpan ini' pikirku. Kartu pink itu pun kembali mendekam di kantong celanaku. Aku pun melangkah menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil Mobil Hitam milikku. Dengan segera aku pacu mobilku ini menuju Butik langgananku.

~~~~0000~~~~

~**Sasuke Pov**

**~At Butik Miko**

Butik ini sangat sesuai dengan seleraku. Jujur saja tempat ini sangat sunyi, jauh dari kata ramai. Bukan berarti kalau butik ini tidak laku. Tolong garis bawahi kalau butik ini hanya dikunjungi oleh orang-orang tertentu saja. 'Kalian tahu maksudku bukan'. Kulangkahkan kakiku sampai di depan pintu Butik ini, kulihat beberapa pelayan –red wanita langsung menyambut hangat kedatanganku. Menyapaku dengan senyuman yang menurutku sangat menyeramkan, tidak seperti senyuman si nona merah muda itu. 'Eh, kenapa aku malah mengingatnya'. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Selamat malam, Uchiha san. Ada yang bisa saya bantu" salah satu pelayan mendekatiku dan menawarkan bantuan. Aku mengutarakan maksud kedatanganku dan tanpa perlu menungggu, pelayan itu langsung mengantarku ke tempat yang aku tuju. Di sana terjejer rapi berbagai macam kemeja dengan aneka merk terkenal Konoha. Aku pun mulai memilih-milih kemeja. Jujur saja aku paling malas belanja. Biasanya aku hanya memakai baju yang telah Kaasan pilihkan untukku. 'Bingung' tentu saja aku sama sekali tidak biasa memilih baju. Akhirnya aku hanya mengambil asal. Saat aku mulai memilih dasi, aku semakin bingung. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku teringat gadis merah muda itu. Aku rogoh kantongku, mencari-cari kartu kecil merah mudanya. Aku ambil handphone ku tak kutekan angka yang tertera di kartu kecil itu.

Tuttttt…. Tuttttttttt….tutttt…..

"Moshi-moshi" sapanya

"Hn.."

"Eh"

"Sasuke." Sahutku cepat.

"Ah… Sasuke kun. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku sedang memilih dasi di Butik Miko. Bisakah kau membantuku?" tanyaku

"Butik Miko? Ah… sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai. Tunggu aku, Sasuke kun." Sahutnya.

"Hn"

Aku pun langsung beranjak menuju kursi tunggu yang tersedia ditengah butik. Mengotak-atik Hp sebentar mengecek apakah ada email yang masuk. Sesekali membalas email yang kuanggap penting. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar pintu butik yang terbuka. Pandanganku beralih ke arah pintu masuk. Kulihat wanita berambut merah muda dan dengan baju merah muda? Astaga…. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekat. Aku hanya menatap dia tak percaya. 'Maniak pink'.

"Gomen. Sasuke kun. Membuatmu menunggu." Ujarnya saat sampai di depan tempat aku duduk.

"Hn. Tak perlu minta maaf. Aku yang sudah merepotkanmu."

"Jadi? Baju apa yang sudah kau pilih?" tanyanya

"Merah marun." Sahutku sambil menyodorkan baju yang telah aku pilih.

"Mm…." dia terlihat berpikir dan mulai menyusuri deretan dasi-dasi yang terpajang. Aku hanya memutarkan bola mata 'bosan'. Sesekali dia terlihat bicara sendiri disertai anggukan kepala pinknya, entah apa maksudnya. 'Aku tak mengerti'.

"Kalau yang ini Sasuke kun. Kurasa warna sangat softpink ini cocok dengan kemejamu." Dia mulai menawarkan dasi pilihannya. Apa? Aku tak salah dengar kan warna pink.

"Hn"

"Sana kau coba dulu." Suruhnya. Jujur… enak saja gadis ini menyuruh-nyuruhku. Dan sialnya aku malah menurutinya. Jangan tanya kenapa, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku begitu mudah mengikuti maunya itu. Hah….. aku pun beranjak keruang ganti. Beberapa menit kemudian akupun keluar dan langsung menghampirinya. Kulihat dia tengah asik memilih-milih sepatu. Lagi-lagi kulihat bibirnya mengerucut tak jelas. 'Arggghh….' Kenapa pandanganku selalu ke bibirnya.

"Ehm" aku berdehem, susah payah aku menelan ludah *glek

"Ne Sasuke kun, kau cocok sekali." Ujarnya hampir setengah berteriak.

"Hn" aku memandang pantulan diriku di cermin. Mm… lumayan. 'ganteng' innerku menambahkan. Hah.. sejak kapan aku narsis?.

"Ah… kau sangat tampan, Sasuke kun. Oppssss!" dia menutup mulutnya mendadak.

"Hn…"

"Ah iya, kau ada acara kan?" tanyanya.

"Hn, aku ada rapat jam 7 nanti" sahutku

"Ah… jam 7 ya" dia melirik jam tangan putihnya, "HEY, bukankah itu lima belas menit lagi?" Matanya menatap tajam ke arahku. "Sudah sana pergi!" suruhnya.

"Lalu, kau? Aku antar!" tawarku.

"Tidak usah Sasuke kun, aku masih betah di sini. Heheheehe" ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hn… Arigato." Ujarku

"Jaa Sasuke kun, lancar yah rapatnya"

~~~~0000~~~~~

TBC *terpaksa

Author note

Oh iya…. ini adalah hasil edit.

Kemarin sempet ngakak baca fic yang aku publish buru-buru.

Kacau EYDnya…..

Pantesan Ujian ga pernah dapet nilai seratus di B. Indonesia #lol

Terima kasih yah bagi yang udah bersedia jadi korban fic ini dan dengan besar hati mau memberikan saran….

*Spesial thanks buat Wind.

Ah…. Jujur saja niatnya mah pengen selesai satu chapter saja.

Tapi sepertinya bakal panjang deh…

Huhuhuhu…. Ini juga ngerjain sambil lembur dikantor.

Happy Reading yahhh


	2. Chapter 2

"**Kencan Buta"**

**Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dan saya cuma pinjem karakter saja,**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke – Haruno Sakura**

***Pair nomor satu favoritku***

**Warning : Pertemuan Awal diadaptasi dari Drama Korea "Wedding" Jang Nara**

**Namun kelanjutan kisah mengalir sesuai ide yang terlintas di otak author saja.**

**Sudah pasti ceritanya jauh dari canon.**

**Tapi saya mencoba untuk tidak Out of Character.**

**Genre : Romance**

"Saat kamu ragu dalam mengambil keputusan, tanya hatimu"

**~ At Kediaman Uchiha**

"Arrrghhhh….. Dasar gadis menyebalkan," erang Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat dua orang pria yang duduk tak jauh darinya menatap heran ke arah pria berambut pantat ayam itu.

"Hey, Itachi nii. Kau dengar tadi? Si teme menyebut kata gadis," Naruto menyenggol lengan Itachi dan menunjuk Sasuke yang duduk di sofa sebelahnya. Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum mengerikan.

"Siapa yang kau maksud gadis, eh Otouto?" tanya Itachi disambut anggukan Naruto. Sasuke mengernyit heran saat kedua makhluk di depannya mendadak menatapnya seperti kucing kelaparan.

"Gadis?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Jangan pura-pura tak mengerti, Teme. Barusan kau mengerang dan menyebut kata gadis," ujar Naruto geram. Sasuke menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata hitamnya.

"Gadis kencan buta yang kalian atur minggu lalu," jawaban Sasuke membuat kedua orang laki-laki dengan rambut orange jabrik dan hitam panjang itu saling memandang heran. Mereka mengira Sasuke tidak akan peduli dengan gadis di kencan butanya itu. Tapi…. Ternyata Sasuke masih memikirkan gadis kencan buta itu. Sesuatu yang langka bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau tidak pernah cerita padaku kalau kau tertarik dengan gadis itu, eh? Jangan-jangan hubungan kalian sudah jauh? Cantikkah dia?" tanya Itachi beruntun membuat Naruto yang dilanda penasaran pun mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas. Sasuke sangat menyesal kenapa tadi dia tanpa sadar mengerangkan kata gadis di depan dua makhluk yang mengidap rasa penasaran tingkat akut dalam hal ikut campur urusan orang. Dan Sasuke yakin jika dia tidak menjelaskan secara detail masalahnya sekarang, pasti dia tidak bakal tenang sampai seminggu kedepan karena kedua orang ini akan terus mendesaknya sampai rasa penasaran mereka terobati. Menghela nafas pasrah, Sasuke pun menceritakan pertemuan terakhirnya dengan gadis maniak pink itu kemarin. Eh, ternyata usut punya usut Sasuke sudah tiga kali bertemu dengan gadis pink itu. Pertama, saat kencan buta berlangsung, kedua saat di Butik membeli kemeja dan dasi, dan kemarin,

**~Flashback on**

**~At Café Laa Latte**

"Jadi? Ada apa kau mengundangku ke sini?" tanya Sasuke setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit terjebak dalam kesunyian. Gadis merah muda di depannya hanya menunduk sambil meremas rok balon warna pinknya 'gugup'. Sasuke sendiri heran bukan main saat setengah jam yang lalu dia menerima pesan dari gadis merah muda –sebut saja Sakura, kalau dia ingin bertemu di sini. Dalam perjalanannya, Sasuke bertanya-tanya ada gerangan apa gadis merah muda ini ingin bertemu dengannya?. Sebenarnya bisa saja Sasuke menolak ajakan gadis itu dengan alasan sibuk, tapi entah kenapa begitu membaca pesan dari Sakura, Sasuke langsung bergegas ke tempat dimana gadis itu menunggu. Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, duduk sambil sesekali mengaduk-ngaduk kopi pahitnya, menunggu sang gadis membuka suara.

"Ano…., mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Tapi sungguh aku tak bisa menyimpannya sendiri. Rasanya begitu sesak," suara lirih Sakura mulai terdengar. Sasuke mnegernyit tak mengerti maksud gadis itu.

"Hn?"

"Aku…. Aku menyukai Sasuke kun," Sakura menarik nafas sejenak.

"Sejak bertemu dengan Sasuke kun, aku langsung suka tapi… sungguh rasa ini membuatku sesak dan ingin meledak. Aku menyukaimu, benar-benar menyukaimu" lanjut Sakura masih dengan menunduk. Sasuke memandang lekat gadis itu, yah… meski banyak gadis yang sering mengatakan cinta padanya, tapi entah kenapa saat gadis ini yang bicara rasanya berbeda. 'Hening'

"Aku mengatakannya ini bukan karena aku ingin memilikimu, sungguh. Aku juga tidak berharap jawabanmu, aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku saja. Tidak lebih," Sakura semakin kencang meremas roknya.

"A… aku permisi, Sasuke kun. Arigato telah bersedia menemuiku," ujar Sakura tiba-tiba dan langsung beranjak dari kursinya pergi sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang diam terpaku. 'Apa-apaan gadis itu?' batin Sasuke.

**~Flashback off**

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan gadis itu, eh Sasuke. Kau juga penasaran kan, Naruto?" tanya Itachi setelah mendengar cerita Sasuke tentang gadis yang membuat adiknya itu bertingkah aneh.

"Hai, gadis itu pasti sangat polos. Siapa tadi namanya, Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Sakura,"

"Kapan kau akan bertemu dengannya lagi?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Hn?" Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu kapan dia akan bertemu dengan Sakura lagi. Semenjak kemarin, Sakura tak menghubunginya lagi. Sasuke sendiri tak yakin dengan pernyataan Sakura. Kalau dia benar menyukai Sasuke, seharusnya gadis itu mengejarnya, seperti gadis-gadis lain di sekitar Sasuke. Tapi dia malah menghindar, membuat Sasuke dilanda penasaran. 'Menarik' batin Sasuke. Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kaki sambil mengutak-atik _handphone_nya.

"Teme, kau mau kemana, eh? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan kami!" seru Naruto saat Sasuke melengos pergi.

"Hn, aku akan menemui gadis itu," sahutan Sasuke membuat dua orang pria beda usia itu saling pandang dan tersenyum setan.

~~~~0000~~~~~

**~Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Seorang dokter cantik berambut merah muda, tengah sibuk menatap tumpukan-tumpukan map yang menggunung di mejanya. Memijit keningnya pelan. Sungguh hari ini benar-benar melelahkan bagi gadis itu. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini ia baru saja menangani 10 anak yang mengeluh sakit kepadanya. Sahabat setia gadis itu tengah berada di depan lemari yang ada di sebelah kiri dari meja kerja gadis merah muda itu. Sesekali melontarkan pertanyaan kepada gadis merah muda itu dan mengambil beberapa buku yang ia perlukan. Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu terdengar dan masuklah seorang perawat.

"Maaf Dokter Haruno, ada seorang pria tampan yang mencari Anda di depan," Haruno Sakura mengernyit bingung saat tiba-tiba salah satu perawat rumah sakit mendatangi ruangannya dan berkata bahwa ada seorang pria yang mencarinya. 'Siapa?' batin Sakura.

"Siapa, Ayame?" tanya Ino yang kebetulan sedang berada di ruangan Sakura. Tak lupa ia meletakan map yang tadinya berada di tangannya ke meja Sakura.

"Uchiha san," begitu mendengar nama keramat itu, Sakura langsung bergidik ngeri. Menyadari perubahan raut muka Sakura, Ayame langsung pamit undur diri meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino yang saling pandang. Sakura terduduk lemas di bangkunya.

"Mati aku,"

"…" Ino memandang Sakura bingung.

"Ino, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku malu bertemu dengannya, Ino," Sakura menjatuhkan wajah ayunya di meja yang dipenuhi tumpukan dokumen kesehatan.

"Kau harus temui dia, Saki!"

"Ino, aku sudah tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengannya. Pasti dia akan mentertawakan aku. arrrgghhh…. Baka baka baka, kenapa kemarin aku mengatakan perasaanku padanya," Sakura meruntuki kebodohannya.

"Hey hey, Saki. Kau bukan seorang pengecut kan? Ayo temui dia, kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan pernyataanmu kemarin," Ino mulai menarik Sakura bangun dan mendorongnya keluar. Sakura menghela nafas pasrah. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mengintip seseorang yang ada di balik pintu ruangannya. Dan ia mendapati seorang pria tampan dengan gaya _casual_, berbalut kaos biru dongker dan celana _jeans_ warna abu-abu. Ditambah sebuah kacamata coklat bertengger manis di atas hidung mancungnya tengah duduk asik mengutak-atik _handphone _hitamnya. Sakura takut-takut melangkah maju mendekati pria itu. Merasakan ada seseorang yang melangkah mendekat, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari _handphone_nya dan mendapati Sakura dengan langkah kecil mendekatinya dengan raut muka pucat.

"O-ohayo, Sasuke kun," sapa Sakura saat mata e_merald_nya bertemu dengan mata _onix _Sasuke.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Sakura membuat Sakura semakin merasa tersudutkan. Sakura pun mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Sasuke. Meremas rok warna pinknya sambil menunduk. 'Cemas'.

"Sekarang waktu istirahatmu kan, kau ada praktek lagi sekitar dua jam lagi," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura tersentak kaget. 'Bagaimana dia tau?' tanyanya dalam hati memandang heran ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku sudah melihat jadwal praktekmu hari ini," ujar Sasuke lagi seakan menyadari tatapan bingung gadis merah muda di sampingnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Kau belum makan?" tanya Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk lagi.

"Ikut aku," Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya sambil menarik lengan mungil Sakura dan menggenggam tangannya. Sakura tersentak kaget saat menyadari bahwa tangannya tengah berada dalam genggaman tangan kekar Sasuke. Beberapa perawat memandang heran ke arah Sakura seakan bertanya-tanya siapa lelaki tampan di sampingnya dokter merah muda yang menjadi primadona di rumah sakit itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum terpaksa menanggapi sapaan beberapa perawat yang seakan menggodanya.

~~~~0000~~~~

**~At Café Laa Latte**

Sakura memandang takut ke arah Sasuke saat mobil hitam Sasuke berhenti tepat di Café Laa Latte. Ia semakin meremas erat roknya hingga kusut. 'Kenapa Sasuke membawanya ke tempat ini lagi? Memalukan,' batin Sakura mengingat pertemuannya kemarin di mana ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Menyadari kegugupan Sakura, bibir Sasuke sedikit berkedut.

"Kau akan membuat rokmu kusut jika kau terus meremasnya," ujar Sasuke sambil membuka pintu mobilnya dan turun. Sakura tak bergeming. Tersentak kaget saat Sasuke membuka pintu mobil sisi yang lainnya membuat Sakura yang duduk di sisi itu mau tak mau turun. Sasuke kembali menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sambil menunduk Sakura mengikuti kemana pun Sasuke melangkah. Dan Sakura kembali terkejut saat Sasuke berhenti tepat di kursi yang sama persis dengan tempat yang dipesannya kemarin. Sakura pun duduk setelah melihat Sasuke memdudukkan dirinya. Terlihat Sasuke melambaikan tangannya ke arah pelayan yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Sang pelayanpun segera menghampiri dengan membawa catatan menu.

"Satu porsi cumisaus tomat dan jus tomat, kau?" setelah menyebutkan pesanannya Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura. Sakura pun membuka buku menu yang ada di mejanya.

"_Beef teriyaki_ dan jus _strawberry_," sahut Sakura menutup buku menunya. Sang pelayan mencatat pesanan dan membacakannya.

"Satu porsi cumi saus tomat, _beef teriyaki, _jus tomat dan jus _strawberry_," ulang sang pelayan memastikan. Sasuke mengangguk. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat 'tunggu sebentar' pelayan pun berlalu pergi.

"Ano, kau tidak bekerja, Sasuke kun?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Tidak, hari ini tidak ada _meeting _penting yang harus kuhadiri," sahut Sasuke. Pecakapan kecil pun terus berlanjut seperti membicarakan pekerjaan dan keluarga, Hingga seorang pelayan datang menginterupsi perbincangan kecil itu, mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Sambil menikmati makanannya, Sakura sesekali memandang takut ke arah Sasuke. Dalam hati Sakura berharap agar Sasuke tidak mengungkit-ungkit pembicaraan kemarin. Tapi ternyata,

"Kau tidak penasaran apa jawabanku atas pernyataanmu kemarin?" pernyataan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat Sakura yang tengah menikmati makanannya tersendak.

"Uhuk uhuk," Sakura langsung menyambar gelas yang ada di mejanya. Tanpa menyadari kalau gelas yang diambinya itu milik Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan meyerahkan selembar_ tissue _ke Sakura.

"Ano, ka-kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, Sasuke kun," Sakura mengambil _tissue_ dari tangan Sasuke dan mengelap bibirnya yang basah. Sasuke memandang tajam Sakura.

"Tapi aku ingin menjawabnya," sahut Sasuke. Mendengar sahutan Sasuke membuat Sakura menatap heran ke arah Sasuke. Dalam hati Sakura bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya ada di otak pemuda tampan ini. Bukankah kemarin Sakura sudah tegaskan kalau dia tidak butuh jawaban.

"Kau kekasihku, sekarang!"

~~~~0000~~~~

**~ At Apartement Sakura**

Di sebuah kamar dengan _wallpaper_ bunga Sakura di sekitar dindingnya, terlihat seorang gadis dengan wajah kusut dan rambut acak-acakan tengah menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya di bantal warna merahnya, meredam segala macam teriakan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Sudah lebih dari satu jam gadis itu tak bergeming dari posisinya itu, beberapa panggilan yang masuk di _handphone_nya pun ia abaikan. Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu.

'Tok tok tok'

Gadis itu menegakkan kepalanya saat mendengar pintu apartemennya diketuk. Dengan malas ia bangun dari posisi nyamannya itu dan melangkah terseok-seok menuju pintu. Ia pun menemukan tiga gadis manis tengah berdiri dibalik pintu. Yang satu berambut ungu gelap dengan setelan baju warna cream dan rambut panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai indah, yang satunya lagi berambut hitam dengan model cepol menggunakan cardigan merah dan celana warna biru muda, dan yang terakhir gadis pirang dengan model rambut _ponytail_ memakai dress ungu muda dan _legging _warna putih.

"Kalian?" tanya Sakura heran mendapati tiga gadis yang merupakan sahabatnya itu berkumpul di depan pintu apartementnya. Tiga gadis itu langsung masuk ke apartement Sakura dan langsung mengambil tempat di atas ranjang sang pemilik apartement.

"Kau tidak menjawab panggilanku, Saku. Kau ini kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau jauh dari benda mungil merah mudamu itu?" Ino mulai mengomel. mengambil boneka _teddy bear_ warna coklat yang tak jauh dari posisinya berbaring dan memeluknya.

"Ya, bahkan kau lupa kalau hari ini kita ada acara ke Salon bersama dan kau membuat kami menunggu lebih dari dua jam. Iya kan, Hinata?" Tenten ikut manambahi. Hinata hanya mengangguk setuju. Sang terdakwa hanya menatap ketiga sahabatnya sayu dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang lalu menjerit histeris. Hal itu tentu saja membuat ketiga sahabatnya saling memandang penasaran satu sama lain.

"Dia mengancamku?" ujar Sakura lirih.

"Dia? Dia siapa, Saku?" tanya Ino penasaran. Hinata dan Tenten ikut menatap penasaran ke arah Sakura.

"Sasuke kun, pemuda kencan buta itu? Dia mengancam bahwa sekarang aku adalah kekasihnya," mendengar jawaban Sakura, ketiga gadis itu hanya melongo tak percaya. 'Sejak kapan kata-kata kau kekasihku menjadi sebuah ancaman? Bukankah Sakura juga menyukai pemuda itu?' batin ketiga gadis itu.

"Hey, bukankah kau menyukainya? Kenapa kau malah seperti orang yang merasa terancam? Apa dia pemuda yang kejam?" tanya Tenten mewakili pertanyaan yang ada di benak dua sahabatnya itu.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja, aku tak pernah sampai membayangkan menjadi kekasihnya. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba." Ujar Sakura lemah. Ketiga sahabatnya hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihat tingkah laku dokter merah muda itu yang terkadang agak melebih-lebihkan sesuatu.

"Sudahlah, Saku. Terimalah nasibmu ini yang sudah menemukan jodohmu," ujar Ino. Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Mau tak mau Sakura juga ikut mengangguk setuju.

Tiba-tiba _handphone _Sakura berdering tanda ada telepon masuk. Sakura melihat layar _handphone_nya itu dan mendapati nama 'Sasuke kun' tertera di sana. Ketiga sahabat cantik Sakura memandang penuh tanya karena Sakura tak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya. Mengerti tatapan penasaran ketiga sahabatnya itu, Sakura menunjukkan layar _handphone_nya. Begitu melihat nama yang tertera di benda mungil pink itu, ketiga sahabatnya langsung memberi isyarat agar Sakura segera mengangkatnya. Menarik nafas, Sakura pun menekan tombol kecil berwarna hijau.

~Telephone

"Moshi moshi"

"Hn"

"Ano, ada apa kau menelponku?"

"Kau belum tidur?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Belum," sahut Sakura.

"Hn, jangan tidur terlalu malam. Tidak baik bagi kesehatan." Suara Sasuke terdengar tegas, membuat Sakura mau tak mau menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ketiga sahabatnya yang masih setia berbaring di ranjangnya. Melirik jam dinding mungil yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Ingin rasanya ia menginterupsi kata-kata Sasuke. Namun diurungkannya.

"Hai,"

"Besok kau ada praktek pukul sepuluh kan. Pukul sembilan aku ke rumahmu, aku antar kau ke rumah sakit." Saat mau menjawab iya, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu mematikan teleponnya. Sakura menggeleng lemah dan menatap ketiga sahabatnya itu bergantian dan menceritakan apa yang tadi Sasuke katakan padanya di telepon. Mendengar cerita Sakura, ketiga sahabatnya itu akhirnya mengerti arti kata ancaman yang Sakura maksud.

~~~~0000~~~~

TBC

Akhirnya kelar juga chapter 2 yang benar-benar menguras ide di otakku

Ehemm… entahlah fic ini ada yang menunggu updatenya atau tidak…

Tapi mudah-mudahan ada yang menanti kelanjutan cerita fic ini..

Ditunggu reviewnya yahh…

Arigato…..


	3. Chapter 3

"**Kencan Buta"**

**Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dan saya cuma pinjem karakter saja,**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke – Haruno Sakura**

***Pair nomor satu favoritku***

**Warning : Alternative Universe**

**Tapi saya mencoba untuk tidak Out of Character.**

**Genre : Romance**

"Ketika seseorang telah datang untuk berkasih denganmu, maka terimalah kedatangannya saat itu juga"

**~At Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan kemeja warna hijau muda dan syal warna pink dibalut jas warna putih khas dokter tengah menyusuri teras depan Rumah Sakit dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Tangan kanannya mengapit sebuah tas kecil warna putih dengan sedikit berkas menyembul keluar, dan tangan kirinya sesekali memegang dadanya sembari menarik nafas dan melepaskannya berlahan.

Beberapa suster dan dokter yang berpapasan dengannya menyapa dan tersenyum manis. Bahkan tidak sedikit yang mencoba menggodanya dengan kikikan geli sambil menatap pria yang tengah bersandar di sebuah mobil warna silver.

"Pagi, Haruno_-san_," sapa seorang perawat yang bernama, Shion sambil menatap dokter merah muda itu dan pria tampan di parkiran.

"Kekasih Haruno_-san_ sangat tampan," ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum. Haruno Sakura hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Shion dengan kikuk.

"Mari, Haruno_-san_," pamit Shion sambil berlalu pergi menyusul beberapa rekannya yang tengah memanggil namanya dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Sepeninggalnya Shion, Sakura sedikit menengok ke belakang tepatnya ke arah parkiran di mana tadi sang pria tampan -yang Shion maksud memarkirkan mobilnya. Dan 'bummmm' pria tampan dengan kemeja warna merah marun dengan dasi soft pink itu masih bersandar di mobilnya sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan dingin.'Kenapa dia tidak segera pergi?' batin Sakura sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

Dengan sedikit kikuk ia melempar senyum ke arah pria tampan yang telah berbaik hati mengantarnya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Begitu gadis merah muda itu menghilang dari pandangnya, pria tampan di parkiran itu langsung masuk ke dalam mobil silvernya dan mulai melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Rumah Sakit Konoha menuju tempatnya bekerja, Uchiha Corp.

~~~~0000~~~~

**~Uchiha Corp**

"Sasuke? Benarkah kau Sasuke Teme?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat seorang pria yang tanpa permisi membuka pintu ruangannya dan masuk ke dalam.

"Hn, ini aku Dobe!" sahut Sasuke sebal.

"Kau? Tidak mungkin, Teme! Bajumu? Astaga dasi yang kau pakai? PINK!" Naruto beranjak dari kursi kerjanya menghampiri pria emo itu. memutari tubuh tegap sahabatnya sambil sesekali menarik-narik kemeja dan dasi yang dipakai Sasuke.

"Kekasihku yang memilihkan warnanya," sahut Sasuke, sambil menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari baju dan dasinya. Melangkah melewati Naruto dan duduk di sebuah sofa yang ada sebelah kiri meja kerja Naruto.

"APA? KEKASIH?" Naruto berteriak kaget. Mendekati Sasuke dengan raut muka penasaran dan ikut duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku, Teme!"

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke menatap Naruto tak mengerti.

"Ya… sejak kapan kau memiliki kekasih eh? Jangan-jangan kekasihmu itu wanita yang berkencan buta denganmu?" tebak Naruto.

"Hn,"

"Eh, benar ya tebakanku? Bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa dengannya? Kapan?" tanya Naruto beruntun. Sasuke menatap bosan ke arah Naruto. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke malah beranjak dari sofa dan mengambil beberapa berkas di meja Naruto.

"Kau sudah selesai membuat proposal pengajuan kerjasama dengan Hyuuga Corp?" Sasuke membuka map yang baru saja diambilnya. Membacanya sebentar lalu kembali menaruh kembali map itu di meja Naruto.

"Sudah, dan kemarin utusan Hyuuga sudah menyetujuinya dan proyek pembangunan Mall itu akan dimulai bulan depan. Eh….Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan,Teme! Ayolah …. Ceritakan padaku?"

"Tidak!" elak Sasuke lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruang kerja Naruto.

"Teme, tunggu…! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Mengajak kekasihku makan siang," ucapan Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto terjengkang di kursinya. 'Dia Sasuke atau alien?' batin Naruto. Dengan segera Naruto mengambil benda kecil berwarna hitam yang ada di dekat _laptop_nya, mengetikkan beberapa angka dan menempelkan benda itu ke telinga kirinya.

"_Ya.. Hallo Itachi -nii, kita bertemu sekarang. Aku tunggu di restorant biasa,"_

"…"

"_Ada yang harus kau tahu tentang Teme"_

"….."

"_Ya, aku berangkat sekarang"_

Setelah mendengar persetujuan dari orang yang baru saja ditelponnya, Naruto segera mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di meja, dan segera menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

~~~~0000~~~~

**~At Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan bagi seorang dokter muda, Haruno Sakura. Bayangkan dalam tiga jam ia harus melakukan dua operasi yang dialami dua orang gadis kecil berumur 12 tahun yang mengalami kecelakaan malam tadi. Dan yah.. operasi itu berjalan dengan baik, jangan meragukan kemampuan seorang Haruno Sakura yang berhasil membuat dua pasiennya melewati masa kritis.

Kini sang dokter merah muda itu tengah menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja kerjanya dan sesekali mengusap peluh yang mengucur dari dahinya yang lebar. Tiba-tiba, Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar langkah seseorang yang masuk ke ruangannya.

"Hey…. Saku, kau tidak makan siang?" tanya seseorang itu, mendekati Sakura.

"Sebentar lagi, Ino_-chan . _Aku malas melangkahkan kaki ke kantin," sahut Sakura sambil kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Kau sakit, Saku?" Ino bertanya khawatir. Menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Sakura. 'Tidak panas' batin Ino.

"Aku tidak sakit, Ino. Aku hanya lelah sedikit," elak Sakura.

"Kau mau ikut makan siang denganku dan Sai_-kun_, Saku?" tawar Ino.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau menganggu kalian," sahut Sakura sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

"O… Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu, Saku. Sai_-kun _sudah menungguku di lobi. Kau jangan sampai tidak makan," ujar Ino sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan Sakura. Saat sampai pintu ruangan Sakura, Ino berpapasan dengan seorang pria tampan berambut emo yang berniat masuk ke ruangan Sakura. Ino menatap penasaran pria itu.

"Kau siapa dan mencari siapa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Sakura," sahut pria itu singkat sambil meninggalkan Ino yang masih menatap ke arahnya. Ino hanya menggeleng heran, 'Ah.., akan kutanyakan nanti,' batin Ino sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lobi Rumah Sakit menemui suaminya, Shimura Sai.

Pria yang sempat berpapasan dengan Ino itu melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke ruangan Haruno Sakura. Dia sedikit terkejut saat mendapati kepala merah muda itu tengah menempel erat dengan meja di depannya. Seakan menyadari kehadiran sosok lain di ruangannya, gadis merah muda itu menegakkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat sosok pria yang tengah menatapnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_?" Sakura memanggil pria itu.

"Hn,"

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Kau sakit?" tanya Sakura seraya mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk di Sofa samping kanan meja kerjanya.

"Kau sudah makan?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke malah balik bertanya. Sakura menggeleng pelan. Sasuke kemudian meraih tangan Sakura, lalu menuntunnya keluar dari ruangannya menuju parkiran dimana mobil silvernya terparkir. Sakura hanya menurut sambil sesekali melempar pandang bertanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Kita mau kemana, Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Sakura saat dirinya telah duduk manis di kursi depan mobil sambil menatap pria di sampingnya yang tengah mengendalikan setir.

"Bukankah kau belum makan!" Sasuke memandang Sakura sebentar kemudian kembali memandang ke depan.

"Aa.." sahut Sakura sambil memandang jalanan. 'Mungkin maksud dari jawaban Sasuke tadi adalah mengajaknya makan siang' simpul Sakura dalam hati. Hah…. Berbicara dengan pria di sampingnya membuat Sakura harus bisa menyimpulkan sendiri maksud dari ucapan pria itu yang terkadang bermakna _ambigu_.

Mobil pun terus melaju, beberapa menit kemudian sampailah mobil itu di depan sebuah _Restaurant_ ala Eropa. Sasuke segera memarkirkan mobilnya lalu turun. Tak lupa ia membuka pintu mobil sisi kirinya dan menunggu sang kekasih turun. Mereka pun melangkah masuk ke dalam _Restaurant_ , mencari meja kosong dan mulai memesan menu makan siang.

"Bagaimana dengan operasimu tadi?" tanya Sasuke membuka pembicaraan sambil menunggu pesanan yang belum datang.

"Sasuke_-kun _tahu jadwal praktekku?" tanya Sakura penasaran,

"Hn, bukankah semalam sudah ku katakan padamu" sahut Sasuke. Ah…. Sakura ingat, semalam Sasuke memang sudah mengatakan padanya kalau dia memang sudah tahu jadwal praktek Sakura.

"Mm…. Berjalan sesuai dengan yang aku inginkan, Sasuke_-kun _. Awalnya aku sedikit takut kalau operasi yang kedua akan sedikit mengalami kesulitan. Soalnya kondisi anak itu sudah teramat parah. Tapi…. Ketakutanku tidak terbukti. Semua operasinya berhasil," sahut Sakura dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Hari ini Sasuke_-kun_ tidak sedang sibuk kah?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, ini jam makan siang Sakura. Sesibuk apapun aku akan meluangkan waktu untuk makan siang dengan kekasihku," sahut Sasuke memandang Sakura yang tengah memerah wajahnya. Salah tingkah, tentu saja. Hey, siapapun gadis yang mendengar kalimat tadi pasti akan tersipu malu. Begitu pun dengan dokter merah muda ini. Bingung untuk merespon perkataan sang kekasih, gadis itu hanya menunduk sambil sesekali mendongakkan kepalanya memandang pria di depannya yang terus memandanginya.

Pesanan pun datang, dalam diam mereka mulai menghabiskan beberapa menu makanan yang terhidang di meja. Sesekali terdengar suara garpu dan sendok yang beradu dengan piring. Diam-diam, Sasuke menyeringai tipis saat mendapati kekasihnya yang tertangkap basah tengah memandanginya.

~~~~0000~~~~

**~ At Kimchi Restaurant**

Di sebuah restaurant bergaya ala Korea yang terletak tak jauh dari salah satu perusahaan Mall terbesar di Jepang, Uchiha Corp, terlihat dua orang pria yang tengah berbincang-bincang sambil sesekali memakan hidangan yang tersedia di meja. Sesekali terdengar teriakan lantang dari salah satu pria yang berambut kuning jabrik, pria berambut hitam panjang di depan pria berambut kuning itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk, merespon segala macam kalimat yang keluar dari mulut pria berambut kuning.

"Bayangkan, Itachi _-nii_! Hari ini Teme memakai kemeja merah marun dan dasi berwarna _pink_. PINK! Ah.. kau harusnya datang ke kantor hari ini, Itachi_-nii_. Lihatlah penampilan si Teme yang lain dari biasanya," ujar Naruto dengan hebohnya. Tak peduli beberapa pasang mata memandangnya dengan tatapan 'Kecilkan suaramu'.

"Kalau aku ke Kantor hari ini, lalu siapa yang akan mengurus pembukaan Mall baru di Raikuge _street_, Naruto? Kau ini ada-ada saja. Memangnya seaneh apa penampilan adikku hari ini, Naruto?" tanya Itachi penasaran. Sejujurnya ia tidak percaya atas apa yang Naruto katakan padanya, namun melihat keseriusan Naruto, mau tak mau ia percaya dan sedikit membayangkan penampilan adik kesayangannya.

"Kau kan tahu, Itachi_-nii_. Sasuke dari kecil tidak pernah memiliki baju, kaos, atau apapun benda miliknya berwarna selain hitam, biru dongker, dan warna gelap lainnya. Tapi hari ini dia memakai dasi warna pink. Kamisama…. Aku bahkan tadi sempat mencurigainya kalau dia itu alien yang menyamar menjadi Sasuke. Dan kau tau apa yang Sasuke katakan padaku?" Naruto memandang Itachi.

"Apa?" jujur saja mendengar itu, Itachi makin penasaran.

"Dia mengatakan kalau dasi dan kemeja yang ia pakai hari ini adalah pilihan dari kekasihnya. KEKASIH, ITACHI_-NII_? Sejak kapan coba Sasuke punya kekasih?" Naruto semakin mengebu-gebu.

"Uhukk uhukk," mendengar kata kekasih membuat Itachi sedikit tersendak.

"Yang benar, Naruto?" Itachi bertanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Ya… bahkan tadi dia bilang kalau siang ini ia akan mengajak kekasihnya makan siang bersama. Kamisama, kepala Teme terbentur beton seberat apa coba. Hingga otaknya konslet parah seperti itu," Naruto terus saja membicarakan keanehan Sasuke hari ini.

"Dia juga bilang kalau kekasihnya itu adalah gadis di kencan buta yang pernah kita atur," mendengar kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Naruto semakin membuat Itachi bertanya-tanya. Seberapa cantikkah wanita itu hingga membuat adiknya bertingkah aneh dan begitu perhatian pada gadis itu. Bahkan Sasuke rela meluangkan waktu untuk makan siang bersama dengan gadis itu. Jujur saja Itachi cemburu. Uppss… bukan cemburu layaknya pria pada wanita, tapi cemburu antara kakak dan adik. Ya… Sasuke tidak pernah mau menerima ajakannya makan siang. Perlu ditekankan 'Itachi yang mengajaknya makan siang saja tidak pernah diterima, mustahil Sasuke mengajaknya makan siang duluan'. Tapi beda dengan gadis ini.

"Naruto," panggil Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Ya," sahut Naruto.

"Kau penasaran kan seperti apa rupa gadis itu?" tanya Itachi, Naruto langsung mengangguk keras.

"Besok kita harus memaksa agar Sasuke mau membawa gadisnya itu di depan kita," ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis. Naruto pun ikut tersenyum.

"Ah…..aku ingat, Naruto. Bukankah besok ada pesta untuk merayakan resminya Mall Raikuge _Street_, pasti Sasuke akan membawa gadis itu," ujar Itachi, mau tak mau Naruto makin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Ya…. Semoga Teme membawa gadis itu,"

~~~~0000~~~~

**~ Rumah Sakit Konoha**

"Jangan lupa diminum vitaminnya, Moegi_-chan_. Kau ingin segera pulang dan kembali ke bermain dengan teman-temanmu kan?" tanya sang Dokter merah muda pada salah satu pasiennya yang berumur sepuluh tahun.

"Hai, Sakura_-nee_. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin pulang ke rumah dan bersekolah. Aku bosan hanya tiduran saja di sini," sahut Moegi sambil segera meminum vitamin yang Dokter berikan padanya.

"Anak pintar, mungkin besok lusa kau sudah boleh pulang, Moegi_-chan_. Catatan kesehatanmu dari hari ke hari semakin membaik. Aku akan memberitahu Ibumu kalau lusa kau sudah boleh pulang. Nah… Sakura_-nee _tinggal dulu yah, jam praktek Sakura_-nee_ sudah habis. Sekarang Moegi_-chan _ istirahat lagi. Ini sudah malam," ujar Sakura lagi sambil melirik jam dinding di atas pintu ruangan yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

"Oyasumi, Moegi_-chan_," pamit Sakura sambil mengecup singkat kening Moegi dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Moegi.

Sakura pun menuju ruangannya, membereskan beberapa berkas yang sedikit berantakan di meja kerjanya dan mengambil tas warna putihnya. Kemudian dengan gontai ia menutup pintu ruangannya pelan dan mulai berjalan menuju lobi Rumah Sakit. Dan di salah satu kursi lobi, ia melihat sahabat pirangnya tengah duduk sambil sesekali mengetikkan sesuatu di benda kuning kecil di tangannya. Sakura pun menghampiri Ino.

"Kau belum pulang, Ino?" tanya Sakura sembari duduk di samping Ino.

"Sai_-kun _belum menjemputku dia bilang tadi ada keperluan penting di kantornya. Mungkin sekitar lima belas menit lagi dia sampai di sini. Kau pulang dengan siapa?" Ino bertanya balik.

"A…. Sasuke_-kun_ bilang dia akan menjemputku. Mungkin dia sedang di jalan," sahut Sakura sambil melirik arlojinya.

"O iya, Sakura. Apa pria yang tadi siang datang ke ruanganmu itu yang kau maksud Sasuke?" Ino tiba-tiba teringat akan rasa penasarannya pada pria yang tadi siang berpapasan dengannya di depan ruangan Sakura.

"Eh…, kau bertemu dengannya, Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, aku tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya di depan ruanganmu. Saat kutanya dia siapa dan mau bertemu siapa, dia hanya menyebutkan namamu. Dingin sekali," ujar Ino mengeluarkan pendapatnya tentang pria yang bernama Sasuke. Sakura hanya tersenyum. 'Ya… Sasuke memang dingin, tapi perhatian' batin Sakura.

"Tapi…. Jujur kukatakan, Saku. Kalau dia sangat tampan," lanjut Ino.

"Hey, kau memuji pria selain suamimu! Akan kuadukan kau pada Sai," Sakura pura-pura mengancam.

"Saku…. Secara subyektif pasti aku akan mengatakan kalau suamikulah yang paling tampan. Tapi kalau secara obyektif, jujur saja kekasihmu jauh lebih tampan," ujar Ino sambil terkekeh geli.

"Dasar,"

Obrolan kecil pun terus terdengar dari dua sahabat itu, hingga mereka tidak menyadari kalau ada pria dengan setelah jas kantoran dan rambut klimis tengah menghampiri mereka. Sang gadis pirang pun mendongakkan kepalanya saat ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Sai_-kun,_" Ino memanggil nama pria berambut klimis itu.

"Konbanwa, Sakura _-san_!" sapa Sai pada Sakura.

"Konbanwa, Sai," sahut Sakura membalas sapaan Sai.

"Sebentar ya, Sai_-kun_. Aku tidak tega meninggalkan sahabatku ini sendirian menunggu kekasihnya yang belum datang menjemput," ujar Ino pada suaminya. Sai pun mengangguk dan ikut duduk di samping Ino. Jeda beberapa detik kemudian terdengar langkah seseorang yang mendekati mereka. Seorang pria berambut emo dengan kaos berwarna biru dongker dan celana hitam menghampiri mereka, tepatnya Sakura.

"Sasuke_-kun,_"

"Hn"

"Ano, kenalkan ini sahabatku, Ino dan yang disampingnya itu Sai, suami Ino," Sakura mengenalkan Ino dan Sai pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengulurkan tangan ke arah mereka bergantian sambil menyebutkan namanya.

"Mm… kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang," ujar Ino sambil menggandeng lengan suaminya.

"Hai," sahut Sakura setuju. Tiba-tiba Sakura berjengit kaget saat ada tangan besar yang meraih telapak tangan kanannya. Menggenggamnya erat. Sakura tersenyum tipis pada pria pemilik tangan itu. meski sang pemilik tangan hanya memandangnya sebentar, tanpa Sakura sadari pria itu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum tipis.

~~~~0000~~~~

TBC

Author's note

Akhirnya Chapter 3 selesai juga…

Sempet ilang ide di tengah-tengah perjalanan ngetiknya…

Tapi untungnya ide itu muncul lagi…

Hah… sulit sekali membuat agar Sasuke tetap IC, kayaknya di sini agak out of character yah?

Gomennnn…

Happy Reading minna

**Anisanuri71**

Arigato

**Pratiwirahim**

Heheheh…. Iyahhh Sakura sedikit membesar-besarkan masalah di sini.

Padahal kan jadi pacar Sasuke itu suatu keberuntungan.

**Mauree Azure**

Iyaaa… Sasuke mah gitu da, ga banyak omong.

Apakah di chapter ini terasa hari-hari Sakura yang seru?

**Qren**

Ini sudah update lagi…

**FuraHeart, Viatan, dan Pita Chan**

Apakah ini terlalu lama updatenya?

Gomen yahhhh….

**eL-yuMiichann**

Sebenernya sih bukan ancaman yang tidak-tidak

Tapi ancaman yang iya-iya.

Ancaman kalau Sasuke bakal overprotective dan sejenisnya.

**jung Cherie**

Eh, Iya gitu?

Ahh…. Padahal aku ga tau itu film. Belum nontonnnn….

**Dijah Hime**

Hehehe, Sakura berlebihan yahh,

Padahal mah senang itu Sakuu….

**Ognkitang dan gita Zahra**

Sudah lanjutttt….

Happy Reading….

**Nadia Lovely**

Ah,,,, apakah chapter ini membuatmu semakin senyum2 ga jelasss..

Hehhehe

**Blue cherry sasusaku dan ****lhyliakiryu**

Terima kasih telah menunggu updatenya…

Sudah apdate yahhh

~~~~Review~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

"**Kencan Buta"**

**Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dan saya cuma pinjem karakter saja,**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke – Haruno Sakura**

**Warning : Alternative Universe**

**Tapi saya mencoba untuk tidak Out of Character.**

**Genre : Romance**

"Karena sesungguhnya waktu bisa merubah segala, bahkan mencairkan sesuatu yang lama beku"

**~At Kediaman Uchiha Sasuke**

Dengan langkah lesu, Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah mewahnya yang ia tempati bersama kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Ya.. Orang tua Sasuke memang jarang ada di rumah. Mereka sedang mengurusi bisnis di Amegakure. Namun sesekali selama sebulan orang tua Sasuke pulang ke Konoha hanya untuk memastikan keadaan kedua putra lajangnya.

Saat Sasuke sampai di ruang tengah ia sedikit terkejut mendapati kakaknya, Itachi masih terjaga sedang menonton _televise _dengan secangkir _coffee _di tangan kanannya. Menatapnya sekilas lalu ia mulai menapaki tangga menuju kamarnya hingga langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat mendengar suara Itachi yang mampir ke gendang telinganya.

"Hey, Sasuke!" panggil Itachi. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Itachi.

"Hn."

"Kau darimana? Bukankah kantor sudah bubar sejak pukul tujuh tadi. Ini sudah pukul sembilan malam. Tidak biasanya kau pulang terlambat. Apa jarak kantor dan rumah kita sudah bertambah jauh?" tanya Itachi panjang lebar. Mendengar pertanyaan Itachi yang seakan menginterogasinya, Sasuke menatap tajam kakaknya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi lebih cerewet, Itachi_-nii_? Tidak biasanya?"sahut Sasuke dari posisinya yang masih berada di anak tangga keempat.

"Kau yang tidak biasanya, Sasuke! Apa ada kegiatan tambahan setelah kau pulang kantor, eh?" Itachi kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Hem, aku tadi menjemput kekasihku dari rumah sakit, mengajaknya makan malam, dan mengantarkannya pulang." Mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang panjang lebar membuat Itachi tanpa sengaja menyemburkan kopi yang baru saja diminumnya. 'Brufff'. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kakaknya yang sibuk membersihkan tumpahan _coffe_ di baju tidurnya lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya meninggalkan Itachi yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Apa dia benar adikku?" tanya Itachi entah pada siapa.

"Kamisama, adikku sudah memiliki kekasih sedangkan aku belum?" Itachi dengan dramatis meratapi nasib lajangnya.

"Aku akan melamar Hana_-chan_ secepatnya_. _" Itachi pun mengakhiri monolognya dan mengikuti adiknya ke lantai dua dan masuk ke kamarnya yang tepat berada di samping kanan kamar Sasuke lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit kencang.

'Brumm' suara pintu kamar Itachi sedikit membuat Sasuke yang sedang berada di kamar mandi tersentak kaget. Menggumamkan kata 'baka aniki', lalu Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi menuju lemari pakaiannya, Sasuke segera mengganti handuk yang meliliti tubuh kekarnya dengan baju tidurnya. Setelah itu, Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa letih di kasur _kingsize_nya. Meraih benda kesayangannya yang berwarna hitam. Membukanya berlahan, mengecek apakah ada panggilan atau _message_ yang masuk. 'Nihil'.

Tersenyum tipis saat dirinya teringat gadis merah muda yang beberapa hari ini mulai menguasai isi otaknya, Sasuke lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di _handphone_nya lalu mencari nama kekasihnya. Dan menekan tombol _send._

_**From : Sasuke**_

"_**Kau sudah tidur?"**_

Sasuke menatap _handphone_nya dengan lekat. Berharap di detik berikutnya ada balasan _message _dari kekasihnya. Jujur saja, baru kali ini Sasuke mengirimi seorang gadis _message_. Tersenyum tipis saat ada tanda _message_ masuk.

_**From : Sakura**_

"_**Belum, aku masih harus menyusun laporan kesehatan pasien. Sasuke-kun sedang apa?"**_

Sasuke kemudian mengetikan sesuatu untuk membalas _message_ Sakura.

_**From : Sasuke**_

"_**Aku juga sedang mengerjakan laporan, Jangan tidur terlalu malam."**_

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura kembali memberikan balasan.

_**From : Sakura**_

"_**Hai, Sasuke-kun juga jangan tidur terlalu malam. Jangan lupa cuci kaki dan sikat gigi,"**_

Tersenyum tipis saat ia membaca berbagai petuah yang dikirimkan kekasihnya.'Memangnya aku anak kecil?' sunggut Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke kembali meletakan benda hitam itu, lalu ia meraih laptopnya dan mulai menyusun laporan yang harus ia presentasikan esok hari.

~~~~0000~~~~

**~At Kediaman Haruno Sakura**

"Saku sayang, kemarin katanya kau pergi ke rumah sakit diantar oleh seorang pria tampan! Apa pria itu kekasihmu, sayang?" tanya Mebuki pada anak semata wayangnya sambil melirik genit ke arah sang suami, Kizashi yang tengah asik menyeruput tehnya. Kizashi pun ikut memandang sang anak gadisnya. Sakura tersenyum tipis sambil mengambil roti bakar di meja dan toples kecil selai _strawberry_.

"Kaasan tahu darimana? Bukankah kemarin Kaasan dan Tousan berangkat ke kantor pagi-pagi?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Hehehe, anak Kaasan di perumahan ini kan _primadona_. Jadi pasti banyak tetangga kita yang memiliki anak lajang memperhatikan siapa saja yang sedang dekat denganmu," sahut Mebuki sedikit menggoda anak merah mudanya.

"Hai, dia kekasihku, Kaasan. Em… baru…." Sakura menghitung jarinya sambil berpikir.

"Ah.. baru tiga hari sekarang," lanjut Sakura.

"Apakah hari ini dia akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit juga?" tanya Mebuki lagi sambil menyuapkan sepotong roti ke mulutnya.

"Hai, mungkin sebentar lagi Sasuke_-kun _ datang menjemputku." Sakura meminum susu coklatnya. Mengambil _tissue_ lalu membersihkan lelehan selai yang menempel di sudut bibirnya.

"Nanti kenalkan dia pada Tousan yah!" ujar Kizashi sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Sakura mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel.

'Ting tong'

"Ah… mungkin itu, Sasuke_-kun_," ujar Sakura sambil menuju ke arah pintu.

"Ajak dia sarapan dulu, Saku sayang!" ujar Ibunya. Sakura mengangguk dan membuka pintu. Tidak terkejut saat mendapai sosok tampan dengan balutan kemeja warna biru muda dan dasi abu-abu _soft_ tengah berdiri dengan wajah datar. Tersenyum singkat lalu mempersilakan kekasihnya masuk dan menggiringnya ke ruang makan di mana orang tua Sakura berada. Sang pria emo itu hanya mengekori langkah Sakura tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Bibirnya tertarik ke samping kiri dan kanan beberapa _centi_ saat matanya bersiborok dengan mata kedua orang tua Sakura bergantian.

Sakura mempersilakan Sasuke duduk di sampingnya, memperkenalkannya pada kedua orang tuanya bergantian, lalu mengambilkan beberapa lembar roti di piring Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melihat tangan Sakura yang bergerak lincah mengoleskan mentega di rotinya.

"Kau mau selai rasa apa, Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang wajah Sasuke. Sasuke melirik beberapa selai yang ditawarkan Sakura padanya. Tersenyum kecut saat melihat selai yang ditawarkan Sakura semuanya mengandung rasa manis.

"Tidak usah, lebih baik begitu saja," sahut Sasuke sambil mengambil roti yang hanya beroles mentega di tangan Sakura dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya menatap Sasuke heran. 'Roti yang hanya beroles mentega, memangnya enak?' pikir mereka bersamaan.

Mendapati tatapan heran dari kekasih merah mudanya, Sasuke menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatap balik Sakura.

"Aku tidak suka manis, Sakura," ujar Sasuke memberi penjelasan dan tatapan penasaran mereka bertiga pun berangsur-angsur mereda.

"Eh, lalu Sasuke kun suka rasa apa?" Sakura menatap pilihan selainya yang hanya berisikan selai _Strawberry_, Coklat, dan _Blueberry_.

"Aku lebih suka roti dan irisan tomat. Apa kau punya tomat?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Sakura menatap ibunya. Jujur saja, Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu apa saja yang ada di dapurnya.

"Sepertinya Kaasan masih punya beberapa tomat di lemari es, Saku sayang." Mendengar jawaban Kaasannya, Sakura langsung bangun dari duduknya. Namun tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke menahan lengan kanannya.

"Aku ikut," ujar Sasuke.

"Eh." Sakura menatap Sasuke heran.

"Aku punya cara sendiri mengiris tomat," sahut Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mulai melangkah menuju dapur dengan tangannya yang masih dipegang oleh Sasuke.

~~~~0000~~~~

**~At Halaman Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Di Parkiran rumah sakit, terlihatlah dua orang manusia berbeda gender tengah berbincang. Sang gadis berambut merah muda tengah menatap pria di depannya sambil sesekali membenahi dasi kekasihnya yang terlihat miring ke kiri. Sang pria hanya menatap gadis merah muda di depannya dan tersenyum sangat tipis.

"Hari ini jam praktekmu hanya setengah hari, kan. Jam makan siang nanti aku akan menjemputmu!" ujar Sasuke saat menyadari kekasihnya telah selesai membenahi dasinya dan akan beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. Sakura menatap balik ke arah Sasuke. Sejujurnya ia sangat heran, bagaimana kekasihnya ini selalu mengetahui jadwal prakteknya setiap hari. 'Apa Sasuke menaruh mata-mata di sini?' batin Sakura.

"Hai, tapi… pekerjaanmu bagaimana?" tanya Sakura ragu. Bukannya dia tidak senang kekasihnya itu menjemputnya, hanya saja dia khawatir akan pekerjaan Sasuke yang nantinya akan terbengkalai kalau Sasuke malah menjemputnya.

"Hari ini tidak ada _meeting_ penting yang harus kuhadiri. Lagipula aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Malam nanti kita akan ke pertemuan keluarga di rumahku." Kalimat Sasuke langsung membuat Sakura terkejut bukan main. 'Demi Tuhan, pertemuan keluarga? Apa maksud semua ini?' Sakura meraung dalam hati. Hal lain yang tak kalah membuat Sakura semakin terkejut adalah saat ia merasakan sepasang benda lembut mendarat di keningnya. Sasuke mengecup keningnya.

"Eh." Belum sempat Sakura merespon apa yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan pada keningnya. Sasuke malah dengan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah memegang keningnya tak percaya.

"Tadi itu apa?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa. Menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, lalu dengan langkah lunglai Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah sakit menuju ruangan bertuliskan Dr. Haruno.

~~~~0000~~~~

**~At Uchiha Corp**

Seorang pria tampan dengan kemeja warna biru muda dan dasi abu-abu _soft_ tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai dua Uchiha Corp, beberapa karyawan yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya terpaksa menghentikan langkah dan menyapa dengan hormat pemuda itu.

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha_-san_!"

"Pagi."

Dan pemuda itu hanya sekilas melirik orang yang tengah berbaik hati menyapanya, menjawab singkat sapaan orang itu lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Uchiha Itachi', kakaknya.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu ataupun mengucapkan salam, pemuda itu langsung membuka pintu dan menuju meja di mana seorang pria yang memiliki wajah setipe dengannya namun berambut hitam panjang tengah duduk dengan map yang hampir menutupi wajahnya. Pemuda di balik meja itu menurunkan map dari wajahnya lalu melirik tajam orang yang dengan tidak sopan masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Alangkah lebih baik kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Sasuke," ujar pria di balik meja itu, Uchiha Itachi.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke.

"Tumben kau ke ruanganku? Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn, siang nanti kau saja yang menjemput Kaasan dan Tousan di Bandara." Sasuke menatap datar kakaknya yang tengah mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Eh, bukankah semalam kau bilang bahwa kau yang akan menjemput Kaasan dan Tousan. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau malah menyuruhku?" tanya Itachi beruntun. Bukannya dia tidak mau menjemput kedua orang tuanya. Hanya saja ia heran kenapa Sasuke malah melimpahkan tugas ini padanya tiba-tiba. Bukankah hari ini Sasuke tidak ada _meeting_ penting.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Aku akan menemani Sakura membeli gaun untuk pertemuan keluarga nanti malam," sahut Sasuke seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang merona saat nama 'Sakura' meluncur lancar dari bibirnya.

"Eh." Itachi makin menatap adiknya tidak percaya. Memperhatikan penampilan Ssauke dari atas sampai bawah. Dan akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu. Sudah seminggu ini penampilan Sasuke jauh lebih segar dari biasanya. Warna kemeja dan dasi yang dipilihnya pun jauh lebih_ soft_. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan menjemput Kaasan dan Tousan," ujar Itachi sambil menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Mendengar jawaban Itachi, Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis lalu berbalik meninggalkan ruangan Itachi. Hingga saat ia sampai di depan pintu, Sasuke sedikit menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Itachi sambil mengucapkan-

"Arigato."

Itachi hampir saja terjengkang dari kursinya kalau saja ia tidak segera meraih ujung meja untuk menahan tubuhnya. 'Apa itu benar, Sasuke? Gadis itu benar-benar membuat Sasuke hidup' batin Itachi.

~~~~0000~~~~

**~At Uchiha Mellow Mall**

Ini adalah kali pertama seorang Uchiha Sasuke berbelanja di salah satu Mall asuhan Uchiha Corp, Uchiha Mellow Mall. Jangan tertawa mendengar namanya. Sungguh nama itu bukan datang dari otak jenius Sasuke. Nama itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan berasal dari ide kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Entah kenapa Kakaknya saat rapat direksi untuk menentukan nama Mall ini, Itachi malah dengan lantang menyebut kata 'Uchiha Mellow Mall'.

Kamisama, kalau saja kata itu tidak meluncur dari si sulung Uchiha, bisa dipastikan seluruh pemengang saham yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa mendengarnya. Dan sungguh ajaib, Mall ini malah menjadi Mall terfavorit anak-anak remaja di Konoha. Yah.. mall ini memang sengaja didesain ala remaja yang _powerfull_.

Ah…. jangan salah, si bungsu Uchiha itu sekarang tidak sendiri. Dia tengah menggandeng seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tak henti-hentinya menatap kagum outlet-outlet di samping kiri dan kanannya. Mulutnya sesekali berceloteh riang mengomentari tatanan baju dan manekinnya yang terlihat sangat menarik dan pria Uchiha itu hanya menanggapinya sesekali. Hingga mereka tiba di salah satu outlet lantai dua dengan nama 'Kirei', Sasuke langsung masuk dengan Sakura yang masih membuntutinya.

Melihat sang Uchiha masuk, beberapa pelayan langsung mendekatinya, menyapanya, dan menawarkan bantuan. Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Aku sedang mencari kemeja dan tuxedo untukku. Lalu gaun untuk gadis di sampingku." Merasa dilirik, Sakura tersenyum sambil mengangguk pada pelayan yang ada di depannya.

"Mari, kami akan menunjukkan koleksi terbaik kami, Uchiha _-sama_," ujar sang pelayan sambil mengarahkan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk mengikutinya ke salah satu sudut Outlet itu. Mereka pun mulai mengeluarkan beberapa stel kemeja plus tuxedo dan gaun pesta. Sakura langsung meraih beberapa stel kemeja yang di tunjukkan pelayan itu.

"Aku rasa, kemeja dan tuxedo ini cocok untuk Sasuke_-kun_," ujar Sakura sambil menyerahkan kemeja berwarna _soft pink _keunguan dan tuxedo hitam keabuan kepada Sasuke. Dengan matanya, Sakura mengarahkan Sasuke untuk mencoba baju pilihannya. Dan Sasuke langsung meraih baju pilihan kekasihnya itu tanpa memprotes warnanya yang sangat tidak Uchiha Sasuke sekali. Jujur saja, akhir-akhir ini mau tak mau Sasuke harus mengakui kalau dia mulai menyukai warna pink. Warna gadisnya.

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke ke ruang ganti. Menunggunya sambil sesekali matanya melihat beberapa stel gaun yang tadi sempat dipilihkan oleh pelayan. Jujur saja, beberapa gaun ditangannya itu sangat bukan seleranya, terlalu terbuka walaupun sebagian besar warnanya memang warna kesukaannya.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke keluar dan mendekati Sakura yang masih memandangi baju di tangannya. Merasa ada yang melangkah mendekat, Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan nafasnya seakan menjadi amat tercekat saat melihat penampilan kekasihnya. Mulut Sakura membuka dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kekasihnya memang sangat tampan. Tapi dia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau kekasihnya setampan ini. 'Oke ini berlebihan'

"Terpesona, eh." Seringgaian Sasuke tercetak jelas di wajahnya saat memergoki kekasihnya menatap penuh damba padanya. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Namun Sasuke lebih gesit meraih wajah kekasih merah mudanya membuat Sakura mau tak mau semakin seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kau seperti tomat," ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Dan aku suka tomat." Sakura semakin menundukan kepalanya. Berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari wajahnya.

"Kau sangat cocok dengan baju itu," ujar Sakura memuji penampilan Sasuke.

"Hn, kau sudah menemukan gaun pilihanmu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng. Ia lalu menatap beberapa gaun yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku rasa ini terlalu terbuka," ujar Sakura. Sasuke kemudian mengambil semua baju yang ada di tangan Sakura. Melambaikan tangannya ke arah pelayan yang tadi melayaninya. Kemudian menyerahkan kembali baju yang tadi sempat di pegang Sakura.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan koleksimu yang lain? Kekasihku tidak menyukai gaun yang terlalu terbuka," titah Sakuke pada pelayan itu. Pelayan itu menggangguk.

"Tunggu sebentar, kami akan mengeluarkan koleksi kami yang lain," ujar sang pelayan.

"_Pink_, kekasihku sangat menyukai warna _pink_," ujar Sasuke pada pelayan itu lagi. Sang pelayan lalu mengangguk dan mulai mengambilkan gaun yang diinginkan sang Uchiha. Sasuke menatap Sakura lagi dan membelai rambut Sakura.

"Aku akan melepas baju ini dahulu. Kau tunggu di sini." Tersenyum, Sakura kemudian mengangguk mendengar perkataan kekasihnya.

~~~~0000~~~~

**~At Kediaman Uchiha**

Tidak seperti biasanya. Kali ini kediaman Uchiha sangat ramai. Yah, hari ini ada pertemuan keluarga dan para pemilik saham Uchiha Corp. pertemuan ini memang diadakan tiga bulan sekali. Dan selalu bertempat di kediaman Uchiha selaku pemilik saham terbesar. Tujuan dari pertemuan ini adalah sebagai ajang jamuan makan dan bincang-bincang para pemegang saham dan beberapa kolega. Hampir seluruh klan ternama Konoha ikut ambil andil dalam jamuan ini. Namikaze, Hyuuga, Nara, Inuzuka dan klan lainnya terlihat asik berbincang-bincang di beberapa sudut ruangan.

Dan beberapa penerus klan ternama itu tengah berkumpul di salah satu meja sudut kanan. Ada Nara Shikamaru dengan kemeja biru dan tuxedo hitam tengah asik menikmati minumannya, Namikaze Naruto dengan kemeja orange dan tuxedo hitam tengah asik berbincang dengan Inuzuka Kiba yang mengenakan kemeja hijau. Di samping pemuda orange itu terlihat pria tampan dengan rambut coklat panjang mengenakan kemeja putih dan tuxedo abu-abu hanya menatap bosan ke arah teman-temannya.

"Hey, Sasuke kenapa belum terlihat batang hidungnya?" celetuk Kiba saat menyadari kalau si bungsu Uchiha belum bergabung dengan mejanya. Kiba lalu mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari-cari sosok pria berambut emo yang namanya baru saja meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Hah, tumben si teme belum turun. Aku akan menanyakan keberadaannya pada Itachi_-nii_," ujar Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju Itachi yang tengah berkumpul dengan genk Akatsukinya.

"Ah… aku ikut Naruto. Siapa tahu aku dapat berkenalan dengan teman-teman Itachi_-nii_," ujar Kiba sambil mengikuti langkah Naruto.

"Dasar, merepotkan," sahut Shikamaru malas. Shikamaru menatap Neji. Lalu kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Itachi _-nii_, kau tahu dimana Sasuke? Tumben sekali dia belum terlihat," tanya Naruto saat dirinya dan Kiba sampai di meja Itachi.

"Heh, dia belum datang?" Itachi malah balik bertanya. Hal itu membuat Naruto mengerutkan alisnya bingung. 'Belum datang? Ini kan rumah Sasuke, kenapa bisa dia belum datang?' batin Naruto bingung. Menyadari Naruto yang terlihat bingung, Itachi segera tersenyum.

"Setengah jam yang lalu, Sasuke pergi untuk menjemput kekasihnya," terang Itachi. Kiba yang tadinya asik menggoda Konan_-nee_ langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Itachi dan Naruto. 'Sasuke menjemput kekasihnya? Sepertinya aku tertinggal informasi penting' batin Kiba.

"Ah… kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, Itachi_-nii_," pamit Naruto sambil menarik Kiba yang masih menatap dirinya penasaran.

"Apa maksud dari Sasuke menjemput kekasihnya? Sejak kapan pria es situ memiliki kekasih?" tanya Kiba beruntun. Naruto menatap Kiba bosan. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Naruto mempercepat langkahnya untuk kembali ke meja di mana Shikamaru dan Neji menunggu.

"Nanti aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian," sahut Naruto. Kiba pun hanya mengangguk. Begitu mereka sampai di mejanya, Kiba langsung menyuruh Naruto untuk menceritakan hal yang belum mereka ketahui tentang Sasuke.

"Jadi..." Kiba langsung menatap Naruto.

"Ada apa ini? Kalian sudah menemukan di mana Sasuke?" tanya Neji.

"Sasuke sedang menjemput KE-KA-SIH-NYA," Kiba menekankan kata 'kekasihnya', membuat dua pria yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu menatap Kiba dan Naruto bergantian.

"Ehem, Jadi… Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang. Tepatnya sejak tiga hari yang lalu," ujar Naruto.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu hal itu," komentar Shikamaru.

"Hahahaha, Gomen. Aku tidak menceritakan hal ini pada kalian karena aku dan Itachi_-nii _mengira Sasuke tidak akan berminat pada gadis kencan buta yang kita atur minggu lalu," jelas Naruto tanpa melepaskan cengiran lebarnya.

"Tapi ternyata Sasuke malah menjadikan gadis itu kekasihnya, benar begitu Naruto?" Neji menarik kesimpulan.

"Hai," jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk.

"Hah… tidak kusangka Sasuke bisa punya pacar juga," ujar Shikamaru.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal pacar, kau masih berhubungan dengan gadis galak itu, Shikamaru?" tanya Kiba.

"Maksudmu Temari?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Yupp,"

"Kita berdua akan bertunangan dua bulan lagi," sahut Shikamaru pasti.

"Kalau kau Neji? Bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan si rambut cepol itu?" Kiba menoleh ke arah Neji.

"Dia punya nama, Kiba. Tenten," sahut Neji kesal.

"Hah, habisnya kau belum mengenalkan dia secara langsung pada kami. Kau hanya memperlihatkan fotonya yang menjadi _wallpaper_ _handphone_mu, benar begitu kan Naruto," ujar Kiba sambil menyenggol bahu Naruto.

"Ah.. iya," Naruto mengiyakan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian? Bukankah sampai detik ini kalian sama sekali belum terlihat dekat dengan gadis mana pun," ujar Shikamaru sambil melirik Naruto dan Kiba bergantian.

"Kudengar sepupu Neji menaruh perhatian padamu, Naruto," ujar Shikamaru lagi.

"Hahahha… kau ini Shikamaru, kau seperti tidak tahu Naruto saja. Dia masih menanti seorang gadis yang ia temui di Amegakure dua tahun lalu," ujar Kiba.

"Apa? Kau gila Naruto. Kau baru bertemu satu kali dengannya. Itu pun tidak sengaja. Bahkan kau sama sekali tidak tahu namanya. Dasar bodoh!" ujar Shikamaru menatap tak percaya ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Hahaha… aku hanya sedang menguji keberuntunganku, Shikamaru. Siapa tahu dia memang jodohku. Ah… kenapa kalian malah membicarakan aku?" Naruto menyudahi pembicaraan yang mengungkit cinta pertamanya.

"Bukankah itu Sasuke," ujar Kiba tiba-tiba saat dirinya menangkap sosok pria emo dengan gadis merah muda di pintu utama. Mata mereka bertiga pun mengikuti arah pandang Kiba. Raut wajah Naruto tiba-tiba menegang saat melihat sosok gadis di samping Sasuke.

'Aku memang tidak beruntung' batin Naruto saat melihat Sasuke dan gadis di sampingnya melangkah mendekat ke mejanya.

~~~~0000~~~~

TBC

Akhirnya Chapter 4 ini selesai juga…

Gomen, hampir dua bulan ini aku menelantarkan fic ini..

Dan sebulan ini aku memang hiatus dari FNI dikarenakan fokus mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu Member Super Junior Juni nanti…

Hahahhaaha…Aku ELF, tepatnya Ryeosomnia #ga ada yang nanya

Jujur saja, saya paling tidak bisa untuk memunculkan konflik dalam sebuah cerita.

Karena sesungguhnya saya tidak suka ada konflik.

Tapi… saya akan mencoba menyelipkan sedikit konflik di sini, agar ceritanya jauh lebih hidup…..

Saatnya balas review

**Legolas**

Sudah dilanjut yah….

**Lhylia Kiryu**

Chapter ini sudah panjang kah?

Gomen kalau masih belum panjang

**Mako-chan**

Hahahhaa… sejujurnya dulu aku pernah ngefans sama seniorku yang pinky boy.

Dia lucu sekali serba pink.

**Fran Fryn Kun**

Eum… untuk pair lain akan segera muncul ko…

**Poetri chan**

Salam kenal juga, Aku suka romance

**eL-yuMiichann**

Gomen membuatmu bingung karena nunggu terlalu lama..

Sepertinya ini juga terlalu lama yah.

Gomen aku terlalu fokus dengan fandom ELF.

Hehhehe

**Guest**

Aku akan sedikit membuat konflik dalam cerita ini.

Tenang saja, aku tidak bisa membuat konflik berat, hahahhaha

Gomen, aku terlalu lama update

**Afisa**

Salam Kenal juga…

Iya….. konfliknya bakal ringan ko

**Pratiwirahim**

Terima kasih telah fav..

Merasa tersanjung…

Gomen yah..

~~~~HAPPY READING MINNA~~~


End file.
